Dominante
by katty.Z
Summary: Dos piratas del nuevo mundo rebozados en testosterona. Cada uno luchando para dominar por sobre el otro, porque, por supuesto, los dos eran demasiado tercos y orgullosos como para dejarse hacer. "No seré el pasivo, Roronoa-ya" "Tsk, ¿te crees que lo seré yo, cirujano?" ZoroxLaw
1. Chapter 1

Jamás pensé que escribiría tan pronto un fic yaoi y aquí me tienen: con mi primer intento.

Y como verán, con una pareja bastante extraña xD

Fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió, y ya que no pillé ningún fic en español de esta pareja me entró la curiosidad por ver que tal me saldría una historia de estos dos juntos. Además, son mis dos personajes favoritos de Op, ambos reservados, sexys y varoniles xD por lo que me pregunté qué pasaría si los junto como pareja.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a: mi novio xD que a pesar de que no ve Op y mucho menos le gusta el yaoi accedió a Betearme el capítulo ajaja y también a Noe-san, quien también me ayudó a mejorarlo. Dos betas, ¿Qué mejor xD?

Advertencia: probablemente en el segundo capítulo haya lemon (primer lemon yaoi, no sé cómo quedará).

La primera parte contiene un mínimo de spoiler, aunque si lo leen de forma neutral puede que no suene tan así xD

En fin, espero alguien se anime a leerlo (lo dudo), pero si alguien lo lee y comenta me hará bastante feliz =)

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda.

La imagen de portada pertenece a: mi xD.

* * *

"_Hemos hecho una alianza con la tripulación de Trafy, todos juntos. Shishishi_"

Esa frase retumbó en el oído de la mayoría de los nakamas del Sombrero de paja. Un mal presentimiento se instaló sobre ellos cuando escucharon la palabra alianza. No era como si no confiaran en las decisiones apresuradas de Luffy —aunque a veces si—, pero sabían que algo así conllevaría a mas problemas, sobre todo cuando Law comentó con determinación que el objetivo era precisamente un Yonkou.

Después de escapar ilesos de la última isla, Trafalgar permaneció a bordo del navío de los mugiwaras, mientras estos se dirigían al siguiente destino. Esas últimas semanas fue lo suficientemente astuto como para captar cierta condición de cierto espadachín, lo cual despertó un fuerte interés que terminó por rayar en la obsesión.

Justamente porque la condición de Zoro, era, para su mala o buena suerte, la misma de Law.

Había sido lo bastante minucioso y perspicaz para analizar a su futura presa, no por nada era el segundo al mando y el más fuerte después de Luffy en la tripulación. Para eso se debía tener cerebro, y estaba consciente de que Roronoa era uno de los pocos al que la vida lo había favorecido con ese órgano. Por aquel motivo no podía ser descarado al momento de estudiarle, si no, se vería descubierto.

Cazador de piratas, esta vez no tenía la menor idea que él iba a ser el cazado.

La mañana en que todo dio comienzo, Zoro se encontraba holgazaneando en el gimnasio después de su entrenamiento matutino. Permanecía sentado en el suelo mientras que su espalda descansaba sobre la pared y su cabeza estaba siendo apoyada por ambas manos que posó detrás de su nuca.

Law se asomó por la entrada, siendo la primera vez que hacía acto de presencia en el gimnasio. Podría decirse entonces que era la primera vez que entraba en territorios de Roronoa Zoro, y eso le daba un aire más excitante a su pronta persecución.

Recargó todo su cuerpo al costado del marco, repasando la vista por toda la habitación, y estudiando cada rincón hasta dar con los sillones, que otorgaban una apariencia bastante cómoda para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Se detuvo en seco cuando su mirada se cruzó con el rostro sereno del espadachín, que aparentemente se mantenía en el octavo sueño. El cirujano sabía que las apariencias engañaban, y que detrás de ese aspecto tranquilo, Zoro se encontraba a la espera de que la persona que estuviese frente de él actuara.

—Buenos días, Roronoa-ya —saludó con educación, manteniendo su habitual tono pausado y sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

Zoro abrió el ojo derecho observando con extrañeza a Law, preguntándose desde cuando el cirujano era tan amable que hasta subió al gimnasio a darle las buenas mañanas.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, cirujano? —con acento desconfiado se dirigió al moreno. Después de todo, más allá de tratarse de un aliado, la finalidad de Trafalgar era encontrar el One Piece, y eso lo convertía por sobre todas las cosas en enemigo de Luffy, lo que lo ubicaba como enemigo de Zoro a la vez.

Como respuesta verbal no obtuvo nada, pero una acción valía más que mil palabras. Law se estaba acercando peligrosamente, invadiendo el espacio del espadachín como si se tratase de su propio metro cuadrado.

Antes de que pudiese seguir avanzando, el filo puntiagudo de Wado Ichimonji estaba a punto de penetrar la superficie del cuello del capitán de los Heart, obligándolo a detener el paso. Siguió sonriendo con autosuficiencia, a la vez que observaba detalladamente las facciones serias del espadachín; quien no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su puesto, más que para alzar hacia arriba su katana en forma de desafío.

—Creí que ya lo habías notado, Roronoa-ya —comentó a modo de confesión en lo que sus gustos se refería—. Se me ofrecen muchas cosas, para mi suerte todas concentradas en un mismo cuerpo.

—De qué mierda vas, cirujano, ¡explícate si no quieres desaparecer!

De un rápido movimiento, de los cuales solo un espadachín como Zoro podría alcanzar a captar, Law desenfundó olímpicamente su nodachi y así contraatacó previamente el ataque de este, colisionando de forma horizontal con Wado Ichimonji, la cual obligadamente quedó de forma vertical, formando ambas katanas una cruz entre los cuerpos de sus dueños.

El cirujano sostenía cada extremo de la nodachi por el borde inofensivo de la hoja de su sable, ejerciendo mayor presión sobre Zoro, al extremo de casi poder sentir sus respiraciones, en un vaho agitado por la adrenalina.

Sin embargo, Law superaba a Zoro en altura, lo suficiente como para sacar partido de esa diferencia y arriesgar su propio cuello estirándolo entre los filos de ambas katanas, hasta acercar el rostro al de su oponente

—Soy al único a quien no puedes engañar, Roronoa-ya —ronroneó cuando acercó cuanto quiso su rostro al oído del nombrado—. No se necesita de gran inteligencia para darse cuenta que hasta mugiwara se fija más en la mujeres que tú.

Terminó aquella frase deslizando sutilmente su lengua por sobre el lóbulo de la oreja del otro y una vez se separó guardando su Nodachi le complació ver el desencajado rostro de Zoro. No era como si no hubiese anticipado una reacción así, pero vivirla en persona lo hacía con creces más alucinante.

En lo que Law bajaba su guardia y a Zoro le invadía el coraje por el comportamiento maldito del cirujano, este aprovechó de mandarle un último ataque, algo que el moreno logró esquivar perfectamente de un salto hacia atrás. No por nada él también era uno de los once super novas. Los reflejos eran algo que se le daba bastante bien a Trafalgar.

—Atrévete a acercarte otra vez, cirujano de mierda —amenazó finalmente Zoro dejándolo ir por aquella vez mientras guardaba a Wado Ichimonji. Si había una sola cosa que lo frenaba a cortarlo en dos, era el respeto que le guardaba por haber salvado a su capitán en la guerra de Marineford. Sin embargo ese respeto se lo iba a mandar por culo si se atrevía a intimidarlo una vez más de esa manera.

Law repasó por última vez la vista con descaro sobre el cuerpo bien formado del espadachín, sin poder evitar relamerse los labios al comprobar la poca sumisión que este ofrecía. Existía algo que lo obsesionaba hasta llevarlo a la locura y eso era la terquedad, característica que demostró Zoro en ese preciso momento, y que había sido su carta de sentencia a que el capitán de los Heart no descansara jamás hasta hacerse de una vez por todas con él.

—No tengo que recordarte que permanezco en el mismo barco en caso de que cambies de opinión, hasta luego Roronoa-ya.

El hecho de que Law se hubiese dado cuenta de su condición no era algo que le quitara el sueño, ni mucho menos había sido lo que lo dejó cabreado. Lo que le encolerizó fue la estúpida forma en que intentó llegar a él. Maldito cirujano, ¿quién se creía que era para asecharlo como si el fuese la dama codiciada? Si Zoro quería un buen polvo, él se daba el gusto de elegir y llevar las cosas a su antojo. Encima la condición de Law como futuro enemigo no era un punto a favor para entrar en su juego tan fácilmente. Era una cuestión de honor.

Sin embargo no parecía una posibilidad que desechara por completo. No por nada el muy miserable le había provocado una erección al sentirlo tan cerca y sintiendo su lengua húmeda rozando aquella parte tan sensible.

—Tsk, cirujano de mierda —masculló entre dientes con una sonrisa retorcida. Lo primero que se vio obligado a hacer era darse una ducha fría. Ya luego meditaría con mayor tranquilidad semejante proposición.

* * *

Espero fuese del gusto de la amable persona que haya leído este fic xD En un principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero decidí dejarlo en dos capítulos, si es que no me extiendo más (quien me haya leído antes sabe que tengo una manía con alargar las cosas xD)

La lucha entre quien será el seme o el uke está por verse xD

Gracias por leer y espero quien haya leído me deje algún comentario para saber que tal voy :3


	2. Kimono y pan

No tengo palabras, la verdad es que nunca pensé que a más de una persona le interesaría este pairing, me he emocionado mucho el ver que tuvo buena acogida. Tanto así que me inspiré demasiado en escribir este capítulo y así tenerlo pronto :3

No hay lemon, perdón =( se supone que si iba haber por constar el fic de solo dos capítulos… ahora mejor ni digo cuantos serán xD Échenle la culpa a los personajes, que parece como si tuviesen vida propia metiéndose en el fic y dando ideas ajajaa

Un par de aclaraciones: Primero, no se si habrán escuchado la frase "la vida es como una p**a (ramera para que suene bonito xD)" quiere decir que la vida es fácil. Segundo, friable quiere decir fácilmente rompible, desmenuzable, etc.

Bueno, que disfruten el cap. Gracias nuevamente a Noe-san por ayudarme :3

* * *

Detestaba tener que admitirlo tan de golpe, más aun odiaba la forma en que se habían expuesto los hechos, pero esa cercanía que provocó el cirujano fue algo que lo dejó totalmente descolocado ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado espiando? Peor aún ¿Cómo fue tan iluso de no notar la inclinación sexual de Trafalgar Law?

El mal humor ya se había instalado en su interior. Ese día se encargaría de odiar al mundo entero por el resto de la tarde, y que ni un desgraciado intentara molestarle. Porque aunque se tratase de alguien que le enviara cien litros de sake de regalo, también pagaría las consecuencias de su exasperación.

Odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, su estúpida mente que no fue capaz de procesar por anticipado los gustos de Law. De haberlo hecho antes él habría actuado primero que el cirujano y no estaría situado en ese momento en el puesto del cortejado. Porque si algo había que saltase a simple vista, eso eran las intenciones de Law como dominante.

Y eso era algo que jamás en su vida, Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas se podría permitir.

Cerró la manilla de la ducha para cortar el agua fría que se había encargado de solucionar su problema en cosa de minutos y una vez alzó la vista al espejo, que colgaba de un costado de la pared, pudo corroborar que aun mantenía el ceño fruncido. No le importaba, ojala el gesto se conservara por todo el día, para que nadie tuviese la amabilidad de meterse con él.

Una vez amarró la toalla alrededor de sus caderas, se dirigió al dormitorio en donde había dejado su ropa de siempre. Comenzó por colocarse el pantalón negro junto con el calzado, luego ajustó la faja verde a su cintura, la misma que vestía por debajo del kimono.

Un momento, ¿en dónde estaba su kimono?

Estaba completamente seguro, de hecho juraba de rodillas haberlo dejado encima de la cama y a cambio de eso había… ¿un pan?

Si existía una explicación pronta y a la vez que el involucrado fuese lo suficiente estúpido para cambiar su kimono por un pan: era que el cocinero sangrante se había encargado de jugarle una broma.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y antes de poner un pie en cubierta miró con cautela a sus alrededores, intentando corroborar que Law no se encontraba cerca. Suficiente había tenido con lo de la mañana y por ese día no quería más.

Cruzó el barco hasta la cocina así mismo como se había quedado, con su pantalón negro y sin camisa, mientras que con una tolla chica se iba sacudiendo el pelo. Después de todo estaba en sus terrenos, no tenía por qué esconderse solo por el hecho de que tuviesen un psicópata a bordo. Además, para su suerte Law siempre estaba en algún lugar apartado del mundo, ya que no era alguien que se le pudiese catalogar como increíblemente sociable. En eso precisamente se parecía mucho a él.

Pero la vida para Zoro no era una ramera, porque si no, sería fácil. Y ese día se había encargado de ponerle todas las trabas posibles para hacer más desgraciado su día, de las cuales una de esas trabas estaba sentada precisamente en la cocina, acompañando como nunca al cocinero.

—¡Nami-san! ¿Has venido a acompañarme? —Sanji que estaba picando la carne para el almuerzo se giró al instante con su ojo visible convertido en corazón, una vez escuchó el chasquido de la puerta —. Ah eras tú, marimo —volvió a sus que haceres al darse cuenta que no era una de sus chicas, si no que el idiota con el que siempre se peleaba en el barco.

—No estoy para tus bromas estúpidas, ero-cook ¿Dónde está mi kimono? —preguntó incrédulamente, utilizando instintivamente el tono de siempre al momento de cabrearse. De modo de no demostrar debilidad delante de la otra persona que se encontraba ocupando un puesto en el comedor.

Sanji pestañeó un par de veces analizando la pregunta que segundos atrás le había echo Zoro. Se dio la media vuelta dándole la cara a los presentes y una vez soltó hacia arriba una bocanada de humo se dirigió a Law ignorando al otro.

—¿Podrías hacernos el favor de operarle el cerebro al cabeza de lechuga? —preguntó apuntando con el dedo que sujetaba su cigarro a Zoro—. Antes de que siga delirando.

—En vez de eso debería quitarte el corazón y luego tirarlo al mar, maldito cocinero —contraatacó verbalmente el espadachín intentando no iniciar una pelea, más que nada para salir pronto de ahí— ¡¿Si no fuiste tú, entonces que mierda hace aquí en la cocina?! —señaló alzando su kimono que ya había encontrado. La prenda justamente se encontraba encima del mueble donde se guardaban las provisiones, y al lado de este permanecía un tiesto lleno de panes.

—¡Como si me interesara tus sucios trapos, marimo imbécil! —Sanji ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. A diferencia de Zoro, él no se inmutaría en lo más mínimo si tenía que agarrarse de patadas con su nakama—. Si no sacas tu trasero de aquí ahora entonces nuestro capitán recibirá doble ración de comida.

—Como si me importara.

Estaba a punto de abandonar la cocina, pero antes sin poder evitarlo dirigió un vistazo al causante de su dolor de cabeza e inconscientemente deseó que este le devolviese la mirada, algo que, para colmo incrementó su mal humor porque no fue así. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, ya estaba entrando en el juego del cirujano sin darse cuenta. El muy maldito estaba llamando su atención sin mover un dedo y a cambio se hacía el interesante ignorándolo, a sabiendas que estaba siendo estudiado por el espadachín.

Permaneció varios minutos mirándolo con descaro, mientras Law aun se mantenía apoyado sobre la mesa y enlazando sus dedos tatuados a la altura de su boca, en donde mantenía dibujada una gran sonrisa. Probablemente el maldito era consciente de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del espadachín. Observó su figura delgada y rápidamente su propio oído comenzó a reproducir ese tono de voz con el que podía echar a andar la imaginación de mil maneras. Se preguntó cuánta fuerza sería necesaria ejercer para tenerlo debajo inmóvil, mientras que la misma voz saliese de su garganta implorándole más placer.

Pero eran pensamientos que aplazaría hasta salir de la cocina, si no, cierta parte de su cuerpo se encargaría de delatar sus intenciones.

—Te comiste el pan —Sanji interrumpió sus oscuros pensamientos cuando dejó la panera sobre la mesa y comenzó a contar uno por uno los panes, cayendo en la cuenta que faltaba uno.

Y como antes de que entrara Zoro, el único que le acompañaba era Law, no tuvo otra opción más que echarle la culpa a él.

—Odio el pan, cocinero-ya.

—Maldito Luffy —masculló el rubio una vez desechó al cirujano como culpable—, de seguro estiró la mano cuando el cabeza de alga entró dejando la puerta abierta.

—Detesto el pan.

Sanji se dio vuelta mirando al capitán de los Heart, preguntándose qué bicho le picó, si ya había dado por hecho que no fue él quien sacó el pan. No obstante una muy buena idea pasó por su mente.

Sonrió con malicia mientras le daba una elegante calada a su cigarro, soltando al instante la bocanada de humo para luego chantajear a Law.

—Si tanto odias el pan, te ofrezco un trato cirujano —se dio vuelta mirándolo con un ojo convertido en corazón y con voz cantarina a la vez— ¡Cambia mi cuerpo con el de Nami-san y juro que no veras nunca más un pan en tu vida!

—Lo siento cocinero, pero la habilidad de intercambiar algo solo la utilizo cuando me es conveniente —contestó dirigiéndole al fin la mirada a Zoro. Parecía una mirada fría, típica de él, pero en el fondo se podía pesquisar cierta picardía, de manera de auto acusarse delante del espadachín.

La vena de la frente de Zoro comenzó a acrecentarse de tal manera que parecía friable. Por qué rayos no había tomado en cuenta la maldita fruta del diablo del cirujano de la muerte, siendo que él mismo fue testigo de las veces en que Law cambió objetos, reemplazándolos por otros. El muy canalla se había encargado de reemplazar su kimono por un pan y todo para divertirse mientras devoraba el musculoso torso con la mirada, el muy depravado.

—Tsk, maldito arrogante —bufó Sanji molesto tomando asiento frente al moreno para encararlo—, me encargaré de intoxicarte con pan algún día —señaló con cara de fastidio, sin darse cuenta, ni él ni Law, que Zoro se había situado detrás del cirujano con aspecto sombrío, como si se tratase del mismísimo demonio.

—Si tanto odias el pan —alcanzó a decirle muy cerca del oído antes de agarrarle el mentón y meterle el pan por la fuerza a la boca— ¡Pues que te entre en provecho, cirujano de mierda!

—¡Marimo estúpido! ¿Qué haces? —vociferó el cocinero parándose de un salto y golpeando la mesa cuando vio que el pedazo de masa se había instalado en la garganta de Law, obstruyéndole el paso de aire— ¡No lo mates antes de que me cumpla mis deseos, imbécil!

—¡Sanji, comida!

Por supuesto, como todos los días no podía faltar el enérgico grito de Luffy al entrar a la cocina, poco menos que mandando a volar la puerta a cualquier parte. Zoro aprovechó para retirarse a grandes zancadas, mientras extendía el kimono sobre su espalda y así de una vez por todas terminar de vestirse.

Seguido de Luffy entró Chopper de manera mucho más calmada que su capitán, pero una vez vio a su colega en estado casi moribundo la carrera por toda la cocina comenzó.

—¡Law se está muriendo! ¡un doctor, necesitamos un doctor! —al detenerse y darse cuenta de que sí había un doctor presente el pánico se apoderó aun más del renito— ¡Se está muriendo el doctor!

Nadie ayudaba o aportaba en absolutamente nada, pero el cirujano de la muerte no lo necesitaba. Era el todopoderoso, ni siquiera un estúpido pan le haría quedar en ridículo. Él también era médico y sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, bastaba con ejercer presión en el estómago con sus manos para que el pedazo de masa se disparara hacia fuera.

Pero Luffy lo tomó de ambos brazos interrumpiéndolo y acto seguido comenzó a zamarrearlo. Entonces los segundos pasaban y cada vez le faltaba más el aire, comenzando a adquirir un tono morado en su rostro.

—¡Trafy no te mueras! ¡Se supone que seríamos enemigos una vez encontremos el One Piece!

—¡A un lado, Luffy! —Sanji mandó a volar a su capitán por la entrada y acto seguido agarró a Law desde la camisa, haciendo que este lo mirara directamente— ¡Te lo diré una sola vez más, cambia mi cuerpo con el de Nami-san y te saco el pan a patadas!

En lo que le quedaba de conciencia, Law logró levantar un par de dedos hacia arriba formando una burbuja que cubrió casi todo el barco. Por supuesto que iba a cambiar el cuerpo de alguien: el de Zoro con el de Sanji. Si tan mal se llevaban, entonces sería la venganza perfecta por el mal rato. De hecho estaba a punto de morir asfixiado por culpa de esos dos y si así ocurría nadie los devolvería a la normalidad, algo que iba a disfrutar por siempre aun estando bajo tierra.

Pero antes de que pudiese llevar su cometido a cabo, Chopper ya había caído en la cuenta de que él mismo era doctor y adoptando su forma humana rodeó a Law desde la espalda, ejerciendo presión con los puños sobre la boca del estómago de este.

Hasta que por fin logró soltar a presión el pedazo de masa que lo estaba ahogando, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Esta me la pagas, Roronoa-ya —afirmó con una apenas voz audible por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Sin embargo la sonrisa desquiciada y retorcida en su rostro no desapareció.

Quien iba a decir que por culpa de su calentón con Roronoa, terminaría aguantando la peor tripulación de la vida.

* * *

Después de que Oda a troleado tanto a Law este último tiempo, yo también quise trolearlo ajaja es el precio por permanecer en el barco de los mugiwaras. Pobrecito xD Además con la personalidad de este me gusta fastidiar a Zoro.

Mmm creo que exageré un poco con el poder de Law, me refiero a que dudo que pueda cambiar objetos que no ve con su poder. En este caso lo del kimono de Zoro que estaba en la habitación, pero Law no entró por lo tanto no vio la prenda. Pero en fin, es un fic, no creo que haya problema en exagerar un poquito xD

Law odia de verdad el pan, no es invento mio xD

Ahora paso a responder a sus reviews, los cuales me hicieron muy muy feliz :3

_Nonare_: Fuiste mi salvadora en los párrafos que necesité ajaja de verdad que te agradezco mucho tu ayuda y me alegra que te haya gustado este fic, de este pairing no muy usual xD

Admito que tengo curiosidad por lo mismo ajaja ¿quién será el seme y quien el uke? Aun no me decido, pero tengo una pequeña idea de quién podría ser. Ya se verá que sale de mi mente, y vaya que Zoro y Law si son complicados xD

_Likeawitch_: Como comenté en tu fic, a mí también me pasa lo mismo xD primero fue con Zoro: ZoLu, ZoSan, ZoroxOC, etc. Ahora es Law: LawxKid, LawxLuffy, LawxOc…

¿Y ahora qué? LawxZoro xD

Por lo del uke no te preocupes, a mi no me gusta para nada tampoco cuando lo hacen ver como una chica, así que si alguna vez me sucede eso, ríñeme con confianza xD

_Tazusa Inverse__: _A mí me alegra muchísimo que te hayas animado a leer este fic también :3 Recuerdo que te dije que haría un LuLaw ¿? Y un ZoZan, y aquí me tienes xD

Aunque Luffy parezca asexuado ha habido un par de situaciones en que ha demostrado tener más testosterona con respecto a las mujeres a diferencia de Zoro, ajaja como en Arabasta. Sobre el uke, espero se me ocurra algo bueno, que esta es la historia más improvisada que he hecho en mi vida xD

Si, pobre de mi novio, creo que me apiadaré y no le pediré ayuda cuando venga el lemon xD

_Titiritera_: Awww muchas gracias por lo de original! Y sin duda no hay otra frase que describa mejor lo que has dicho ¿el huevo o la gallina? xD Coincido plenamente en que son muy parecidos y a la vez diferentes, por eso me animé a hacer este fic.

Ni yo sé como decidirme, pero aun falta para eso. Como pueden ver ya me alargué, quizás sean cuatro capítulos en total (no me crean, estoy casi segura que serán más), por lo que aun tengo tiempo para planificar el encuentro del tercer tipo xD


End file.
